lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Endlord Hallsmen
Early life His life was not as he knew.As a 4 year old he lost his home friends......and family. He was raised by an Nazgul for some resson.The Nazgul was very not like the other Nazguls. He was an Archer Nazgul. In later years When Endlord was 10 years old when he went to gondor to join the front line. The Nazgul knew what will happen to Endlord's life....A great Dark lord "No....... not him not him hot him......" Said Endlord when looking at the Lord of the Nazgul. When he joined the Gondorian army he was 12 years old. His 1stmisson was to attackOrc camp. After that he went back to camp with other solders his age to find that the camp was burned to the ground. The Wtich King Looked at the Force. That's when Endlord seen the witch-king. The Nazgul who raised him to stay away form him..... He said " FALL BACK!" the other solders saw the Witch-king..... Mid life this is going to be VERY LONG! War of the Ring Great battles of Endlord during the war of the ring. 'The battle for the White City' "For the White Tower!' Endlord saying to his solders. On the 1st ring of the white city, his job was to be a captin.NOt macth is know.But he was running in the city when the orcs were attacking Gandelf on a upper ring. 'Battle for Mongul' Not macth is knowed but he did saw the 1 Nazgul that he knew. The 1 who was like a father to him. Battle at the Black Gates( Nazgul vs Endlord) "i will not fight you....Father" endlord talking to the nazgul( father like guy). All is know that Endlord attacked his own father like person.This battle even went pass the black gate to the home of Sauron itself. No one knows how he lived. The 4th age Raise of the Dark lord: Endlord the Madman He lived longer then any man.He was in his madness. After Gondor and Rohan stoped the the raise of harad and Rhun. He made his own empire. He called it: Melkor..... 'Battle for Mordor' "Kings of Rohan and Gondor will fall in my hands as slaves to the Melkor Empire" said Endlord '' Endlord's army was a few 100 orcs, 25 trolls, and 56 uruk-hai. Men of gondor where about 1000s. Endlord was making the 2nd ring of power. atfer he made it. He lead his army to the main base. The gondorians where thinging more orcs want land then someone said "IT"S SAURON!" then Endlord said "no it is I Lord Endlord!" after half the base was burned down he made the last of the base his main city. Many battles where in the raise of Endlord. But the last battle was his great fall. 'Battle for The tower of the moon. Once home to thw witch-king during the 3rd age. Endlord him self only attack the tower. he almost won when his real father came to him. I'm sorry son i have to end your rain" Endlord's real father talking to Endlord Endlord died into the void he did but he lived in life he did go back to Earth........ '''What he used and looked like His weapon where a Gondorian sheild, Gondorian sword and a elven bow from Lothlorien. He was 7 feet tall, black hair, Blue eyes, Dúnedain. Category:Warriors Category:Males